splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
I Spy With My Little Eye transcript
Flashback Shot of a bunch of teenage girls walking home over a bridge. It’s night and they’re coming home from a night out. They’re all in their party dresses, high heels and are wearing their make-up. Seven girls are all walking in a straight line, and another girl, a quiet girl (who isn’t dressed up or wearing any make-up), is walking at a slight pace behind them. The seven girls are all giggling and chatting to each other. One of the girls looks back and sees the ‘nerdy’ girl following them. She giggles and then turns to a teenage Samantha. NICOLA: giggling Hey, Samantha, it’s Hairy Mary! The girl behind them sulks. MARY: My name’s Mary! NICOLA: another girl, being mean Really, I thought it was Hairy Mary... GIRL: Yeah Nicky, I’m pretty sure it’s Hairy Mary. MARY: slightly angry I’m Mary! NICOLA: laughing Hairy Mary!!!! All the other girls start to giggle. SAMANTHA: Hey, Nicky, come one, just leave her alone. Nicola turns back to Mary. NICOLA: Hey, Hairy Mary, I think you should get that moustache plucked. ANOTHER GIRL: laughing It can’t be plucked, it has to be shaved! SAMANTHA: Hey, come one. Just leave her. Mary covers her upper lip and looks away embarrassed. NICOLA: Yeah that’s right you ugly bitch, hide your hideous face! Samantha shoves Nicola. SAMANTHA: Hey! Stop! Nicola shoves Samantha back. NICOLA: You bitch, don’t touch me! Samantha slaps Nicola. And then they start to fight. Mary stops walking and then backs up cautiously. Nicola, who is still fighting with Samantha, spots Mary backing up and she shoves Samantha to the ground. She then runs over to Mary and pushes her down to the ground, Mary screams in pain. The other girls just stop and watch, shocked. Mary grabs her wrist and howls in pain. MARY: Ahh! My wrist! NICOLA: Oh, quit your whining. Nicola then starts to kick Mary heavily. Mary cries, until suddenly, Nicola is pushed away by Samantha. Nicola wobbles to the side and then comes to the edge of the bridge; she then reaches the low barrier, and falls off of the edge down to the hard concrete down below. All the other girls scream and run to the edge to see Nicola. They see her, dead, with a pool of blood around her. A GIRL: Samantha! What’ve you done!?! Samantha’s mouth drops open with shock and she covers it with her hand. In the background, Mary runs away, unconcerned by Nicola’s death. GIRL: all the girls Run! They all take off their high heels and run away into the dark of the night. But, nearby, in one of the bushes, William is stood, watching and smiling evilly. He witnessed the whole thing. End of flashback Shot of William, sat outside his small tent, alone and isolated. He’s looking around at everyone, who are talking to each other, happily. He sees Samantha and Elliot together, Anya and Thomas together, Josh and Charlotte together and other people talking to one and other. He then sees Darien, sat alone, the only one alone. He stands up and walks towards him. WILLIAM: grumpy Hi. Darien looks up at him, confused. DARIEN: oddly Hey? William sits next to Darien. DARIEN: Something you want? WILLIAM: Huh? DARIEN: We’ve been here twelve days; you haven’t said two words to me. WILLIAM: Yeah, well, I’m talking now, ain’t I? Darien stays silent. WILLIAM: So what happened to you, when you went away? You’ve been back like two days and you’ve not talked to anyone. Darien is quiet. WILLIAM: Hey, come one, I’m trying to make conversation here. DARIEN: annoyed Why? Why do you want to talk to me so much? You don’t even know me! William pauses. WILLIAM: Because I’m alone here. And so are you. And I’m fed up of it. One outcast to another… So what happened to you went you went away? Darien pauses. DARIEN: I…err…I saw a woman. WILLIAM: A woman? DARIEN: I dunno, Chinese, Japanese or something. WILLIAM: Where the hell did you see a Chinese woman? DARIEN: In the jungle, she was being dragged by some people. She was unconscious. WILLIAM: People? What…people? DARIEN: sighs I don’t know. They were dirty, and they had bare feet. I don’t think they were other survivors of our plane. WILLIAM: Natives? DARIEN: nodding That’s what I’m guessing. WILLIAM: Does anybody else know? Darien shakes his head. Flashback Shot of William stood outside a house. He knocks on the door and waits for a few seconds. A teenage, Samantha answers. She looks at him, confused. SAMANTHA: Will? ELLIOT: upstairs Who is it?! Samantha looks back. SAMANTHA: Elliot It’s Will, from down the street! William Yeah? WILLIAM: spookily Hello. SAMANTHA: Hey… WILLIAM: Do you mind if I come in? I need to tell you all something. SAMANTHA: All? WILLIAM: You, your dad, your mum and your sister. SAMANTHA: Why do you need to talk to them? WILLIAM: smiling I’ll answer everything once you’re all together. A few minutes later, Samantha, Elliot, Geraldine and Veronica (Samantha’s sister) are all sat on a sofa, facing opposite to William, who is sat on another chair. GERALDINE: Do you want some tea? Coffee? WILLIAM: smiling No, thanks. I won’t be long. everyone I assume you’ve all heard about the girl that was found dead the other day under a bridge. Samantha fills with fear and she gulps. ELLIOT: Nicola Trent, of course. She committed suicide. William smiles. WILLIAM: I’m sure that’s what everyone thinks. Samantha begins to get very scared. GERALDINE: William I don’t know what you’re trying to say… WILLIAM: Well, what I’m trying to say is that she didn’t commit suicide. GERALDINE: confused But…what does that have to do with us? William smiles and looks over to Samantha. Samantha then gets very nervous and she starts to cry slightly. ELLIOT: William Samantha? You think Samantha did it? William nods. Elliot stands up quickly and grabs William by the scruff of his neck and he slams him against the wall. ELLIOT: You little son of a bitch! How dare you accuse my daughter of murder! Elliot punches William, and then Geraldine rushes up to stop him. GERALDINE: Elliot! Stop! Elliot stops and then throws William to the ground. Will then stands up and straightens his clothes. WILLIAM: evilly But it’s true. I saw her. Everyone then looks over to Samantha, who is sat, and her body is shaking tremendously. GERALDINE: scared Sami…? What’s he talking about? SAMANTHA: crying I didn’t mean to! She was attacking this girl, and I just pushed her away! I didn’t mean for her to fall! She then drops her head into her hands and starts to cry. Everyone watches her in shock, but then they turn to William. WILLIAM: Oh, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. They all look at him, oddly. WILLIAM: darkly But, whenever I need something, you give it to me, money, anything. ELLIOT: towards Will, pointing his finger You low life piece of crap! Geraldine grabs Elliot and stops him. William nods at the family, and then her turns away to the door. He walks out, leaving the whole family, distraught and shocked. End of flashback William walks to Josh, who is with Charlotte. WILLIAM: We need to talk. Josh and Charlotte pause. JOSH: About… WILLIAM: Darien. CHARLOTTE: What about him? WILLIAM: He said he saw people. CHARLOTTE: Survivors? When? WILLIAM: Not survivors, and when he went out into the jungle. JOSH: Whoa, wait. Not survivors? WILLIAM: He thinks that they’re natives. CHARLOTTE: Did he say where he saw them? WILLIAM: All he said was that he saw a bunch of dirty, shoeless people dragging a Chinese woman. JOSH: A Chinese woman? Why would they be dragging her…? William shrugs. WILLIAM: I dunno, but something tells me, that they’re aren’t gonna be friendly if we ever meet them. Charlotte starts to think. CHARLOTTE: Wait…other people? Josh You don’t think that they could have been the ones that killed Joe and stole Alex, twice. JOSH: Sure sounds like it could be. WILLIAM: So what’re you gonna do? JOSH: at Charlotte We’re gonna go and find them. Flashback Years later, shot of William and Elliot arguing. WILLIAM: You need to give me the money, now! ELLIOT: No! WILLIAM: Why not!? ELLIOT: Because I’m fed up! I can’t do it anymore! You’re just a little bag of shit who wants to ruin everyone’s lives! WILLIAM: You’re gonna regret this you bastard! Just wait, I’m gonna get you back one day! Don’t you ever speak to me like that again you low-life piece of shit! William then turns to the front door, leaves and slams it shut. Elliot sighs and rubs his hand across his sweaty head. He then notices Samantha and Geraldine both stood watching from the top of the stairs. He stares up at them with a quick glance and then he walks away silently. Later, in William’s bedroom, his lights are switched off, except for his desk lamp. He is sat against his desk lamp, writing a letter, the ransom letter. Montage of William giving Geraldine the ticket for a spa holiday, giving her a suitcase, and watching her get in a taxi and driving away. Then of him posting the ransom note through Samantha’s front door, then of Elliot and Samantha reading the note, then of them in Australia, leaving the money in a bush outside hotel Persephone, and then of him taking the money later that night. End of flashback The next morning, shot of Elliot coughing heavily. Samantha is nearby. SAMANTHA: You okay? ELLIOT: Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just a saw through. SAMANTHA: You should get someone to look at that. ELLIOT: chuckling Who? A doctor? Cos I don’t see any of them around. SAMANTHA: Dad… ELLIOT: Samantha, I’m fine, really. It’s not like it’s gonna kill me or anything. Samantha sighs and then walks away towards her tent, leaving Elliot alone, still coughing. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1